Roman Miroshnichenko
Roman Miroshnichenko ( ) (born June 4, 1977) - is one of the most prominent virtuosos of contemporary jazzJazz guitar on ex-USSR territory and Eastern Europe. Roman is a phenomenal guitarist who has his own and highly individual touch and stamp on the guitar,Acoustic Guitar Workshop improvisation flight and melodic tunes all captured in his well-mixed recordings and enthralling live performances. Improvisational thinking and stylistic flexibility allow him to easily to flow into any project and even record very complex guitar parts impromptu in studio. Roman Miroshnichenko has performed, recorded or cooperated with Al Di Meola,Russian DiMeola Meets American DiMeola Larry Coryell,Larry Coryell: "Kudos to Roman for Temptation!". Frank Colon, Dominique Di Piazza, Daniel Piazzolla, João Donato, Djivan Gasparyan, Milcho Leviev, Marco Mendoza, Augusto Enriquez, Saskia Laroo, among many others... Roman is an official Ovation Guitars, Ovation official artists page PRS Guitars, PRS Guitars artist page D'Addario strings, D'Addario official artists page Roland Corporation, IK Multimedia and DPA Microphones artist. Roman is the founder and the leader of RMProject. He and his band often tour CIS and Europe and Roman is a frequent visitor and headliner to the most prestigious jazz festivals. video:Roman Miroshnichenko. Summer Night in Gagra * 1977, on June, 4 - Roman is born. * 1994-2000 - Roman played in a big band of his father Maxim Miroshnichenko. * From 2000 - The founding of his own solo-project, participation in various projects, performances at festivals, studio work, record of guitar tracks for films and on albums of Russian pop-stars. Awards * 10th Annual 10th Annual The Independent Music Awards Nominee. The Best World Beat album category, 2011.10th Annual Independent Music Awards Nominees Announced! * 9th Annual The Independent Music Awards Winner.The 9th Annual Independent Music Awards Winners "The Best World Traditional Song category".This Year’s Independent Music Award Winners Revealed American Songwriter magazine 9th IMA's judges: Aimee Mann, Anthony DeCurtis, Lee Ritenour, Rob Wasserman, Shelby Lynne, Tim Pagnotta, Zooey Deschanel, Hanson, Judy Collins, Suzanne Vega, Vijay Iyer, Butch Walker. * 9th Annual The Independent Music Awards. "People VOX POP Choice nominee" WinnerRoman Miroshnichenko: The Independent Music Awards Vox Pop Winner! an article on the All About Jazz * Semi-finalist of the International Songwriting Competition.This Year’s Independent Music Award Winners Revealed ISC semi-finalists list "Jazz" category. 2013. Judges: Jeff Beck, Tom Waits, McCoy Tyner, Duran Duran. * Yury Gagarin Diploma for the Great teamwork in the field propagation of achievements of domestic piloted astronautics, maintenance of star traditions, patriotic education of young generation and in connection with the 50th anniversary of the first-ever flight of Yury Gagarin in space. 2011.Yury Gagarin Diploma * The owner "Grand prix" international jazz festival-competition "Do#Dж junior 2004", Ukraine. "The Best Jazz Ensemble" nominee. * The owner "Grand prix", "The Best Live Performance" nominee at music video competition of a popular Russian internet-portal Top4Top 2008. * The 1st prize winner in "The Best Guitarist" nominee at "Do#Dж junior 2004" international jazz festival-competition, Ukraine. Performances at the festivals * " Jazz on Dnepr 2000 ", Dnipropetrovsk, Ukraine. * " Boheme Guitar Festival 2001 ", Moscow. * " Viva La Fiesta Latina 2002 ", Moscow. * " Tudengijazz 2003 " Tallinn, Estonia * " Boheme Jazz Festival 2003 ", Moscow * " Jazz in Hermitage 2003 ", Moscow (to Roman is given the honourable right of opening of festival ). Festival headliners: Randy Brecker, Dave Kikoski, Bill Evans, Lew Tabackin, Igor Butman. * " Jazz province 2003 " (at participation of groups from the United States, Italy, Cuba, in twelve largest concert halls of cities Russia). * " World Of Guitar 2003 ", Kaluga, Russia. * " Russian Style 2004 ", Moscow. * " World Of Guitar 2004 ", Kaluga, Russia. * " IX festival of a jazz guitar 2004 ", Saint Petersburg. * " Mega Jazz Masters 2004 ", Moscow. * " Nida Jazz 2004 ", Nida, Lithuania. * " Music Fest 2004 ", Moscow. * " The Christmas Jazz 2004 ", Moscow, Tchajkovski Concert Hall. * " Rio-Havana-New York 2004 ", Moscow. * " Festival Jazz on Dnepr 2005 ", Dnepropetrovsk, Ukraine. * " World Of Guitar 2005 ", Kaluga, Russia. * " Festival Nida Jazz 2005 ", Nida, Lithuania. * " Day of Jazz in Istanbul 2005 ", Istanbul, Turkey. * " Jazz in Hermitage 2005 ", Moscow. * " Nida Jazz 2006 ", Nida, Lithuania, * " Bazzday 2006 ", Moscow. * " IX Big Smoke 2006 ", Moscow * " Long Arms 2006", Moscow * " X Big Smoke 2007 ", Moscow * " Jazz Carnival 2007 ", Chelyabinsk, Russia * " World Of Guitar 2008 ", Kaluga, Russia. Festival headliner: John McLaughlin * " World Of Guitar 2009", Kaluga, Russia. Feat.: Tommy Emmanuel, Leo Brower * « Nida Jazz » 2009. Nida, Lithuania * « Uzutrakio Vakarai », 2009. Trakai, Lithuania * « Jazz Province », 2009. Russia * " 9th Vladimir Martynov's Festival", 2010, Moscow, Russia * " Summer Jam 2010 ", Kaluga, Russia * " Gypsy Swing " 2010, Kaluga, Russia * " First String " young guitarists festival-competition 2011, Kaluga, Russia. As special guest * " World Of Guitar 2011 ", Kaluga, Russia. In duo with Larry Coryell. * "The Creation Of Peace 2011", Kazan, Russia. Headliners - John Fogerty, John Lydon. Honored Guest - the President of Russia Dmitry Medvedev. * "Crossover Jazz Festival". Moscow, Russia. 2011 * "Veise Jazz 2011", Saransk, Russia * "Snow Jazz", 2011, Ekaterinburg, Russia. In duo with Larry Coryell. * "December angagement", 2011, Kaluga, Russia. In duo with Larry Coryell. * " World Of Guitar 2012 ", Kaluga, Russia. With Dominique Di Piazza and Daniel Pipi Piazzolla. * "Live Perm 2012", Perm, Russia. RM Trio * « Nida Jazz » 2012. Nida, Lithuania * "Snow Jazz 2013", Surgut, Russia. RM Trio * "Musical Kremlin", Moscow. State Kremlin Armoury. * "Thanks Jimi" festival 2013. Wroclaw, Poland. Special guests: Bruce Kulick (Kiss), John Corabi (Mötley Crüe), Jennifer Batten, Roman Miroshnichenko and top Polish guitar player, festival founder Leszek Cichonski. Collaborations * April 2003, 2005 - performances with a trumpet player from the Netherlands, Saskia Laroo. * May 2003 - performances at the Boheme Jazz Festival with well-known Russian pianist Igor Bril. Festival headliners: John Scofield, Tanya Maria, Cesária Évora. * September 2003 - performances with American pianist, Milcho Leviev. * Since 2003 - participation in «7 Winds», accompanied by the best dancing pairs in the world competing in the World championships on the Latin American dances among professionals in State Kremlin Hall, Moscow. * December–January 2003-2004 - performances with known Cuban group, Sexto Sentido. * May 2004 performances with Al Di Meola in Kaluga and Moscow (Russia). * Nowember 2004 - performances with group Sexto Sentido (Cuba), with known percussionist Frank Colon. * June 2005 - performances with Frank Colon and with American pianist Andrew Kitaev. * September 2005 - participation in the show " Pierre Richard Sextet and stars of the Russian jazz. * September 2006 - performance with Frank Colon Band in a residence of the ambassador the USA. Moscow, Spaso House. * December 2006 - performance with one of the most well-known musicians of world Djivan Gasparyan, accompanied by Russian national symphonic orchestra on the State Kremlin Concert Hall stage * February 2007 - performances with Saskia Laroo * May–October 2007 - record of the joint album by Bril brothers and Roman Miroshnichenko with special guests-stars featuring: Igor Butman, Igor Bril, Saskia Laroo, Vladimir Presnyakov (sr), Sergey Mazaev, to name a few. * November 2007 - 1st performance of new "Russian Guitar Trio" with featuring: Roman Miroshnichenko-Ivan Smirnov-Vadim Chebanov * May 2008 - guitar tracks recording for "The Musical Nation Project". Feat.: Jamie Glaser, Frank Colon(USA), Clive Stevens (Great Britain), Diego Souto(Argentina), Joao Correia, Daniel Figueiredo(Brazil). * June 2008 - performance for the president of Russia Dmitry Medvedev in Konstantinovsky Palace in St. Petersburg during his informal meetings with the leaders of the CIS countries at an economic forum. * October 2008 - performance as special guest in Frank Colon Band at the Tchaikovsky Concert Hall. Musicians feat.: Cecilia Tenconi(sax), David Mit(drums), Anthony Simarozi(bass), Ben Stevers(piano) * October 2008 - performance with João Donato (Brasil) * October 2008 - performance with Lica Cecato (Brasil) * Summer 2009 - European tour * Autumn 2010 - Fall Tour Russia * December 2008 - sound producer of the CD album featuring Russian jazz stars like Igor Butman, Georgiy Garanyan, Alexey Kuznetsov, Igor Bril, Daniel Kramer to name a few. * May–June-August 2009, Tour Russia and Lithuania in guitar duo with Hernan Romero * October–November 2009, Tour Europe in twenty three towns. * 2010 - as musical producer of cd-collection project with Russian pop and jazz stars feat. * June 2011 - performance at Crystal Turandot Awards XX ceremony. * January 2012 - performance at the NAMM, Los-Angeles, USA * May 2012 - performance at the NAMM Russia, Roland booth, Moscow, Russia. * June 2012 - performance at Viktor Tsoi tribute concert. Oktyabrsky Hall, St.Petersburg, Russia * October 2012 - performance at the First Moscow Foreign Investment Forum. * October 2012 - celebration of Roman Miroshnichenko's 20th year anniversary of devotion in Moscow International House of Music. Special guest-star Larry CoryellLarry Coryell Congratulates Roman Miroshnichenko On His 20th Anniversary Of Performing * November 2012 - performance at Theatre Stars Awards V annual ceremony (to Roman is given the honourable right of opening of ceremony) * February 2013 - performance as special guest of Leonid Agutin's show in State Kremlin Palace, Moscow. Selected discography Solo Works * Roman Miroshnichenko «GuitaRomania», CD, 2003 * Roman Miroshnichenko «The Infinity», CD, 2005 * Roman Miroshnichenko "Live in Jazz Town", DVD, 2007 * Roman Miroshnichenko "Temptation", CD, 2009Roman Miroshnichenko's CD in Top Albums List! * Roman Miroshnichenko «Quasipsychedelic», CD, 2011Review by David Hintz in FolkWorld Magazine Collections * «Instrumental Collection», the collection of the best Russian guitarists, CD, 2002 - the joint edition of magazine Music Box and JRC label * Festival Ethnosphere Live vol.2, DVD, 2004 * «Yerevan - Moscow - Transit vol.3», CD, 2005 * «Yerevan - Moscow - Transit vol.3», DVD, 2005 * Festival Ethnosphere Live vol.4, DVD, 2007 * Soyuz - 32, CD, 2002, the collection of the best hits of the Russian pop music. Collaborations * Djivan Gasparyan and Russian National Orchestra. Live in Kremlin, DVD-EPK, 2006 * Frank Colon Band "Live in Moscow", DVD-EPK, 2006 * Bril Brothers and Roman Miroshnichenko, «Together», CD, Melodia Records, 2007 As a sessional guitarist * Sona «Vse Proidet», CD, 2008 guitar tracks for album of singer Sona with special guest - legendary soloist MANOLO y los GIPSY KINGS * Oleg Tumanov «Latin Romance», CD, 2004 * George Musheev «Tale of Night», CD 2004 * Erast Galumov «My Land» CD, 2005 * Erast Galumov «To the Moon», CD, 2004 * Igor Kandur «Strannik», CD, 2004 Filmography * 2004 - TV-serial " Кamenskaya III ", record of guitar tracks * 2005 - TV-serial "Tourists", record of guitar tracks * 2007 - "Russian Game" movie, guitar tracks record * 2008 - "Neproshenye", Russian blockbaster, soundtracks record as co-author and guitarist * 2010 - "Ribeirão do tempo" a Brazilian Soup opera, guitar tracks record * 2010 - "Tides to and from". Cartoon by Ivan Maksimov. Guitar tracks record. This film is a participant of the Generation Kplus Programme at the 61st Berlinale Film Festival Competitionand special prize winner at XVIII International Festival Competition of animation films "Krok", 2011. * 2011 - «Canto de Pilon». Music video As special guest-star.Canto De Pilon video. Feat.Roman Miroshnichenko Bibliography * The Great Jazz Guitarists.The Great Jazz Guitarists Hal Leonard, 2012. ISBN 978-1-617130-23-6 * Jazz in Russia.Jazz in Russia Publisher «Skifia» St.Ptersburg, Russia 2009. ISBN 978-5-903463-23-7 * "Eleventh". The novel of Russian writer Dmitry Miropolsky. There are mentioned problems of a modern society and show business. A number of stories of the protagonist stated in the book, are based on the real events which have occurred during the different periods of a creative life of Roman Miroshnichenko. Publisher "Napisano Perom", 2012. ISBN 978-5-905636-02-8 References "...Good effort! Nice ideas here and there! I am flattered when Roman uses his ideas with my influence..." / Al Di Meola / "...Temptation" is an excellent piece of the type of modern flamenco music that John McLaughlin and I played with Paco de Lucia in the late seventies in Europe. Roman Miroshnichenko, in his tribute to this style of music, stays very close to the original guidelines that make this an authentic piece of creativity and not simply a copy...." / Larry Coryell / "...I am very proud to be part of this magnificent work that is "Temptation". I doubt that someone will not yield to the temptation to listen to it over many, many times throughout life. Roman is one in a million: highest musical knowledge, humility, talent and professionalism. "Roman Rocks..." / Latin Grammy owner, Daniel Figueiredo / "...Roman is a phenomenal acoustic guitarist. His style is reminiscent of the great Al Dimeola, but of course Roman puts his own and highly individual touch and stamp on the guitar. His ‘Temptation’ CD is a testament to his brilliance. It’s a tour de force!..." /www.acousticguitarworkshop.com/ "...The guitar stands out, but the overall atmosphere is fresh, modern and lively. He may have performed with Al DiMeola and Larry Coryell, but this is not the simple fusion jazz that I remember. It is almost fully instrumental and creates a nice atmosphere for fans of pyrotechnic guitar playing as well as creative intellectual music..." /FolkWorld Magazine about "Quasipsychedelic" CD/ External links * Roman Miroshnichenko's official website * CDBaby * YouTube * MySpace * All about Jazz * The 9th Annual Independent Music Awards Winners * Ovation Trubute * Famous Ovation Guitars Players Gallery * eSession Category:Guitarists